Bakugan Wiki talk:User talk:Steelearth14/Archive 1
Answer. No that's not why, I don't know why I don't respond, and what was the prize again????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 20:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you still want to brawl????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 20:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 20:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) help can u gimme the link to aquosx's talk page on my talk page? AlltributeMaNaga (talk) 02:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga Reply It's the address of a website that you see at the top of your screen. Example: http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Steelearth14&action=edit&section=new .Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry... It's an internet joke. It doesn't mean anything.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 13:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I know what I'm doing, and blog comments don't have to be just about the blog. You were raging about SpinMaster, I raged about Portal 2. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 17:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Nah... it was nothing... I was just testing stuff to see how things work but the one picture were is the unknown super assault, i found from internet it`s Zapix Elfin but it doesn`t look like it... ☆ It's Gren. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 18:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed (talk) 19:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I mean that i will not be easy to beat. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed (talk) 19:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ☆ If you know, type it. Or just type "BakuSuper G is the name of an unconfirmed series of Bakugan". [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 20:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) They were on the show, it was the 5th or 6th episode. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 21:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) If i say, i won't exists on this Wikia anymore. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 22:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) you askeD? you asked? well to be honest, i did it, but um... not to make you mad or anything... i forgot but i think you need to point the mouse cursor at it... and some thing pops out. put it on there and it should say some thing like "change image" BUT i do know something for sure: it needs to be a bitmap picture. sorry go ask Rec or someone i only joined in april, although i didedit as a guest. sorry AlltributeMaNaga (talk) 22:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga Click the "More" red button (it's up), then click "Preferences", and upload the Avatar you want. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ask Rec. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:23, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply: I'm trying to get in, but BD won't load! Don't start the tournament without me, please! Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' :Cool sig! I might have to come back in about a half hour or so, 'cause BD won't load right now. The last time I got past the "Play", "Manage Account", etc. screen, my computer got the whole "No Internet Connection" thing, even though I still had five bars of Internet Connection for my laptop. I could be a while. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' I might join in later. How many people have shown up already? ::Hey, Steelearth! I'm on! Meet me and Rec in the Cafe! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' You can't make a page that's an opinion. --Recgameboy | If only Monarus were real. 02:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Just leave it as a blog. I have that covered. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Reply Your 13, right?' THIS IS FALSE, STEELEARTH SAYS SO!' I'm older than that. The reason I won't say is that people, stalkers and, well, bad people (stuff I can't say on the Wikia), can and will piece together little bits of info you've left behind. That's why I keep my privacy at a maximum.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 02:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Good brawls, buddy. Title says it all. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' You are a fierce fighter. :Just practice. I'll be back in about an hour or two. We can train more, then. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Bakugan Dimensions Tournament Hey! It's DarkusMaster, here to remind you about the tournament today. Go here, learn where to go, find your time zone for the time, and get ready to brawl! I hope to see you there! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' HI STEELEARTH14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI STEELEARTH14!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is movie Hyena12!!!!!!!! You can always revenge me... Hey that picture was cute!!!!!!!!!! Thanks man!!!!!!!!! I liked that picture too!!!!!!!!!!! The Tournament You didn't miss it. I moved it to today because BD was down for maintenence. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Reply: Actually, I changed the time a little bit. Go here, find your time zone, and be ready to brawl. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' I hope to see you there. :Yes. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::What server did you go into? Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :::Looks like you've got yourself in quite the pickle. Hang on, let me try a few servers. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' ::::I got into Dharak just fine. The only problem that I've encountered so far is the fact that my Friends list it cleared again. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Reply I leave next morning. Anyway, I don't blocked people for being annoying when it's not a trolling annoying.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I didn't mean to revert your message, my fingers are too big for the buttons on the iPhone.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::It was on Japan's NV poster.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reaction Death Munikis and Flare Dragaon are NOT season 4 Bakugan but season 2 New Vestroia Bakugan. Take the words under Flare Dragaon in this website and the pic at the right for evidence.--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 19:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) But did you see that website? It shows '©SEGA TOYS/SPIN MASTER/BAKUGAN 2 PROJECT・テレビ東京' which 'Bakugan 2 Project' means season 2 New Vestroia. Also, it is known that original Bakugan like the Six Legendary Soldiers are included in Japanese New Vestroia Starter Pack. So it may the reason why some original Bakugan are included in this poster because they're included in Japanese New Vestroia items. And this is not a totally Bakutech poster, only the ones with yellow tech tag is BakuTech. Btw, may you use this page to discuss all these. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 19:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) A come on!!!!!!! A come on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don`t you read manga??????????? SOB means that i`m crying!!!!!!!!!! From:OMG Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW THAT ALREADY, I'M NOT STUPID!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) You Stop! I'm not trying to start a war, but they DO NOT need a page! Erimal|What‘s up! 01:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sig. For your signature, just tell me what stile you want it, and what color and I'll help you with it. Erimal|What‘s up! 01:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ...... Have you sig. sort of like mine? Erimal|What‘s up! 01:48, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sig. Just paste this in your Signature box: "5teelear th-14" Remove the quotation marks. (I forgot you current sig so you can replace some words) Erimal|What‘s up! 01:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) PS: Look at the soure and copy. Test :Did you go to source mode an copy it? Erimal|What‘s up! 02:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'm signing out, o ask me tomorrow. Erimal|What‘s up! 02:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Leave it to me. Are you sure you want the space? Let's see how it looks without it. Copy and paste this in the sig box: :::5teelearth-14 :::Give Erimal full credit. Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' Do ya? do you wanna batte me in bd? im in server strikeflier im tommy22 on bd im inside the school? AlltributeMaNaga 03:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga ... Are you saying that it was me who posted that poem?The Real Slim Shady (talk) 06:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your in my team now!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ???? it doesn't have to make sense, they ARE just rumors. and how long have you been on this wiki? THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! (talk) 15:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I`m unsure... Steelearth, well if you want because i don´t actually know does ImI1908 want to be it... he was just the first you know? I will chance it if you want... Hyena the skull cleaver. 17:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Don´t betray me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don´t betray me!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you do, we will be rivals!!!!!!!! Enemys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But do what you want!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) nope. Attribute United is a COMPLETELY different team. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! (talk) 21:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I did that because it's for Unknown Bakugan NOT speculations. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Well You obviously dont know much about computers or this website. You see, each different computer has a different IP address. I recently sold my computer to my friend, who hates Bakugan. So now he has my address, and I have a different one. He was just messing with me. If you dont beleive me about this, then... well... thats bad because I was an admin at this sight untill some account problems came about and Wikia blocked my account to fix it. Sorry for the confusion but I assure you that it was not me who posted that poem.The Real Slim Shady (talk) 23:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ..... there is no such thing, i just took off all the info on it because it was false. THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! (talk) 16:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I've fixed everything. Thanks for the heads up. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :Zacten's BD username is "Zac10". Darkus''Master'': Only time will tell... NO. I have the heck no idea what you're talking about. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 02:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) reply add =author=Recgameboy=/author= and =author=DarkusMaster=/author= to the blog thing on the main page, but replacung the = with the appropriate greater than or less than sign.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 08:29, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Why you little... YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!! WHEN I GET TO BD I PROMISE TO YOU I WILL RIP YOU APART!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BETRAYT ME!!!!!!!! From Hyena, with love!!! JUST KIDDING YOU NARTTU!!!!!!!!! (I`t´s not actually a word...) Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Feh... No surprise. XDarkusx calls himself Darkus Master, Hyena12 calls herself "The Dark Master". It's a common nickname that people call themselves if they like Darkus. I don't really care about it. That Darkus Master created his account in what, November '09? I created mine in February '10. I wouldn't freak out like other people would. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Nope. Actually, if i could, i'd change mine to 2X☆. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 13:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) As far as i know, no. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 13:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply It's impossible to delete an account, and I don't know what rules Wikia has, so you may want to ask them. And you can't just delete an account for one Wikia, you'd have to delete them for all.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 15:06, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Uh, no. TwinStar already said he would start a new Bakugan Wiki if Badges won. Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]]I'm serious. 13:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually, i do. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 16:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Later. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 16:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Both. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 16:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Later. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 16:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Do ya? do you know how to change text color if you do, please tell me how step by step and if this text is red, TwinStar Made It Red. AlltributeMaNaga OH MY GOD IS THAT GROUDARIO WITH DRAGO’S FEET????? :O 04:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga The sig test. of course it technically wasn't a fail because scientific tests are a win as long as you get a result. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 16:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) '''What do You mean?( )' OK but you sounded CRAZY in that blog [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 16:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok I am sorry(And my name is LaserGhost L,A,S,E,R,G,H,O,S,T, not Laser person!) Ask Z. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 16:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe because currently i'm not here, but on another Wikia? []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 16:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sure as heck didn't look like it on the blog page... XP. Never mind.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 16:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply He should know better, if he did. We do allow crap and suck, though...well they...I don't know...don't ask me anything, I'm not an admin, I don't know what they changed.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 16:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I can't do anything...if he apologizes and says never to do it again, that's probably enough for now. But I'm not an admin, so I can't do anything.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I can't do anything...just don't report him, there's no need to. Just ask him to apologize and say not to do it again...email me what happened.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::aabce@gmail.com.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::ok bye[[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!]]|I am a motorcycle! 17:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ok [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'''VROOOM!]]|I am a motorcycle! 17:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I am back, and i am not happy. You got your apology right here, right now. Just to let you know, i am not happy right now. the ONLY reason i said it was because you were acting like an EFFing psycho that couldn't live with the thought that someone beat him. I have no respect for a person like that. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 17:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes but not now Yes but not until I complete the episodes section! Rise again Destiny End Dragoon." 15:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Click Edit to Veiw. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) { {UserboxPro}}. Without the Space at the beggining. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 20:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) What Userbox do you want? I can make you one. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 20:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I have a question for you Why did you block Sarah? She just asked a question. and you DID get the apology, right. not from her, from me. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 17:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) FIRSt, thanks for doing that for my sister. SECOND, it was for future reference. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 17:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) FIRST, i just want her to be happy. SECOND, i was saying if you really were like that, i would have no respect. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 17:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) look at my sig, and you will see how the are my sisters. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 18:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) got to the PSA blog and see what my mom did for Rayne. it is HILARIOUS! I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 18:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply Don't worry, we;ve worked it out.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 02:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) you can use it if you like. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 00:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Done. You're a rollback. Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]] VILANTOR!!!! 15:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :But, you are a rollback. Trust me. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 15:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 15:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC)